


Hot Young Thing

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Parenthood, Please! [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty gets hit on, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Jack and Bitty are parents, Jack thinks it's funny, M/M, Slice of Life, beep boop, fives, they have a son and a daughter, zimbits parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Through a series of misunderstandings, Bitty gets hit on and asked out during a family outing.  Future fic where Jack and Bitty are parents.  An installment of the Parenthood, Please! series.   This jumps forward in the future where Beep Boop is six, and they now also have a son.





	

Jack had planned on meeting Bitty, Giselle, and Vincent at the Alex and Ani City Center after skate. Jack generally avoided going to such a crowded rink and preferred small, out-of-the-way rinks to afford his husband and children some quiet, quality family time, but it was Baani’s 6th birthday and she was one of Beep Boop’s closest friends. 

“You don’t have to go,” Bitty said. “It’s totally fine. We’ll be okay.”

“Aw, papa. We’ll miss you if you don’t! You won’t be able to see V try to play shinny.”

“Papa, I’m going to shimmy! BB’s showing me!”

Jack swooped down and picked up their son, “It’s shinny. And you watch out for her, she’s the Checking Queen.”

Beep Boop nodded enthusiastically, “I can’t help it.”

“Lord, your daughter is going to grow up to be a goon,” Bitty said with a laugh. 

“Daddy, I am a goon!” Beep Boop yelled out as she jumped toward Bitty leading with her shoulders.

“This girl,” Bitty said catching her in his arms and swinging her up.

“Bits, I’ll totally be there. I might be a little late if skate runs over but I’ll be there.”

“Well if you insist, handsome,” Bitty said putting Beep Boop down and snuggling up to Jack and then added, “Good! We don’t want to get any rumors started. People will say you didn’t show up because you left me for some hot young thing.”

“Bits!” Jack laughed, as he wrapped his arms around Bitty’s waist, “You know there’s no one hotter than you.” 

Jack nibbled on Bitty’s neck as he threw his head back and began to laugh as well.

“Okay, Zimmermann. Scoot! I don’t want you to be tardy for the party.”

Jack smiled, kissed his family goodbye, and headed to Fruit of the Loom Arena.

**+++**

Bitty and the children arrived at the Alex and Ani City Center rink, and quickly found Baani’s family by the dozen balloons they had tied to a green railing.

“Hi, Reena! Hi, Sanjeet!” Bitty said as he put V down and watched Beep Boop and Baani run toward each other and begin hugging.

“Hey, Eric. You can leave your stuff over there, and that giant Thermos has hot cocoa.”

“Yum!” Bitty said as he put down the duffle bag, and took out everyone’s skates.

“And we have a little extra something for the grown ups to add to their cocoa,” Reena winked.

“Double yum!” Bitty said.

“Daddy, can I have cocoa?” V asked as he took his skates from Bitty.

“Sure, but how about in a little bit? Let’s get all settled first. Beep Boop!” 

Bitty called out to Beep Boop again, her skates in his hands. She continued to chat excitedly with Baani.

“Giselle Bittle-Zimmermann!”

She quickly whipped her head toward her father, “Oh! Coming, daddy!”

Beep Boop and V worked on getting their skates on; Beep Boop slowly but surely knotting the laces for her brother.

More families came in, and Bitty knew most of them from school, but Reena and Sanjeet made some introductions for those outside of their Montessori school group.

“Edward. Hey, man, you made it!” Sanjeet called out. Bitty looked over as a man with a little girl walked toward Sanjeet. 

“Yep, didn’t think we’d be able to-- but I worked it out with Frank. Even though it wasn’t my weekend, he let me bring Sarah.”

Sanjeet frowned slightly then smiled and said, “Sorry it’s been difficult, but I’m glad you two were able to make it.”

The little girl with Edward ran to see Baani, as Edward and Sanjeet walked closer to Bitty.

Bitty grinned and said, “Looks like you’ve been abandoned.”

Edward smiled, then took a good look at Bitty and his smile grew even broader.

“Guess so,” he said.

“Edward, this is Eric,” Sanjeet said, “Eric, Edward. If you’ll excuse me -- hosting duties call.”

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Bitty said flashing a friendly smile.

Edward quickly looked Bitty up and down, and smiled warmly, “Likewise.”

The two men stood awkwardly for a moment and Bitty, being Bitty, wanted to make Edward feel at ease, so he put his hand on Edward’s forearm and said, “Would you like some cocoa? I hear they have a secret ingredient just for grown ups.” Bitty gave him a quick wink.

“Oh,” Edward said then leaned into Bitty’s touch ever so slightly, “Sure. Let me just check on Sarah.”

Just then V came up to Bitty, “Daddy! I wanna skate with BB, but she went on the ice.”

“Did she leave you, sweet boy?”

V nodded mournfully. 

“Will you be _my_ skate partner, sweet pea?”

V nodded again.

“Okay! Let me put on my skates, and I’ll be right with you. You stay here, okay?”

Bitty walked down to get his bag, when Edward returned.

“Who are you?” Vincent asked.

“I’m Edward, and what’s your name, little guy?”

“My daddy said I shouldn’t tell strangers my name,” he said pointing toward Bitty who was a couple feet away pulling his skates from the duffle bag.

“Oh, I know your daddy. His name is Eric, right?”

V nodded. “I hope my papa comes, but who knows.”

“Who knows?” Edward asked looking toward Bitty.

V nodded yet again, “Who knows because he left us for a hot young thing.”

“Excuse me?” Edward said, eyes wide, just as Bitty returned.

“I see you’ve met Mr. Vincent, here.”

“Uh...yes, sort of. Hi, Vincent.”

V looked up at Edward and gave him a quick salute.

“I think our adult beverage will have to wait, Edward. I promised V here that I’d be his skating partner.”

Edward looked Eric up and down again, this time with way more interest. He was friendly, appeared to be a good dad and holy smokes, hot as hell. Edward’s day was definitely starting to improve. It had been a year since his divorce, and all his friends thought it was time for him to start dating again. Why not?

And Jesus Christ, if Eric got dumped for a “hot young thing” what did that other guy look like?!

“I’ll join you, if you don’t mind. I don’t think Sarah wants me tagging along,” Edward said blushing slightly.

“Of course!” Bitty called out as Vincent began dragging him toward the rink.

**+++**

“Daddy, do some jumps,” V called out.

“No, baby. There are too many people here. Too dangerous.”

“Jumps?” Edward asked. 

They had been skating around the rink for about 20 minutes and by then Edward was completely charmed by Eric. He knew Eric owned his own bakery, was originally from Georgia, had two children, and played hockey when he was in college.

“I used to figure skate when I was a kid,” Bitty said blushing.

“Were you good?” Edward asked with complete heart eyes.

“The best in Madison!” Bitty said with a smirk.

“Spins?” Vincent asked.

“Oh, all right!” Bitty said as he began a camel spin which morphed into a donut spin, then dropped to a sit spin. Vincent clapped while the people around him stopped to watch. 

Beep Boop approached quickly and snowed the ice to stop right in front of her daddy as he finished his spin. She whooped and hollered. 

“You go, daddy!” Beep Boop called out. 

Bitty bowed to the small crowd who applauded, “Thanks, y’all.”

Edward skated toward Bitty, “Wow! You’re amazing.”

Bitty shrugged, “Now, now…”

“Wanna come with me, Fives?” Beep Boop asked.

Vincent nodded enthusiastically, and looked at Bitty. 

“Daddy, can I go with BB?”

“That’s fine, just don’t go any further than that marker. I’ll be standing right there,” Bitty said and pointed. Beep Boop held out her hand for V who skated toward her.

Sarah came up, face flushed from skating, smiling. “Daddy! I’m having so much fun!”

“That’s great, cutie. Do you want me to skate with you?”

“Naw, I’m okay,” and she quickly made off once again.

Edward’s face fell slightly and Bitty noticed.

“Well, at least she’s having fun,” he offered and patted Edward’s arm.

“I guess,” he replied.

“How about we get that hot cocoa now?” Bitty said.

They stood off to the side, and watched the kids skate. About two minutes in, V came up to Bitty on the verge of crying. 

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“BB said I was too slow and couldn’t skate with her no more.”

“Giselle!”

Bitty caught her eye, but she quickly looked away pretending not to notice her dad’s wild gesticulations. 

“GISELLE!”

She skated up toward them and said, “Yes, daddy?”

“Your brother wants to skate with you. Can you please take him with you?”

“He’s too slow!”

Bitty took a deep breath, “Well, if he skates more he’ll get better, and if he gets better he’ll be faster, so…”

Beep Boop sighed, and was about to roll her eyes until she saw Bitty’s glare. 

“Come on, Fives.”

“And stop calling him Fives,” Bitty called out. He rolled his eyes and knew if Jack were here, there wouldn’t be any nonsense from Ms. Beep Boop. 

“It’s hard being alone sometimes with these two!” he said to himself, glad that Jack was on his way. He was already imagining the game of Crack the Whip they’d play once he got there.

Edward said, “I know it is. But you’re doing a great job on your own.”

“Huh?” 

“So, Fives?”

“Oh,” Bitty laughed. “It’s a long story!”

“Would you like to skate some more?” Edward asked.

Bitty polished off the rest of his bourbon hot cocoa and said, “Sure.”

The two made their way to the ice and skated around pleasantly chatting and laughing, talking about music, food, and movies. And Bitty realized he really liked Edward, and found the possibility of a friendship with someone outside of hockey and baking to be exciting. He knew Jack would like him as well. He had an easiness about him that he felt would be compatible with his gorgeous Canadian. 

“So, Eric. Are you busy Friday night?”

“I don’t think so, why?”

“Well, I...that is… ” Edward stammered, as he reached out his hand and stroked Bitty’s arm. “If you’d like to… Can I give you my number?” 

And in that instant, it hit Bitty. 

“Oh… OH!” 

Bitty’s face burned as he realized that Edward was about to ask him out. Didn’t he know Bitty was married? Well, he guessed it officially didn’t come up. And Bitty forgot his ring next to the sink that morning. And then he said it was hard doing it alone. Ugh! OH LORD! Oh, this poor guy. Oh...WHERE WAS JACK?!

“I...uh...I should go look for Vincent,” Bitty stammered.

“I’m okay, daddy!” he called out as he skated past Bitty.

“Wait!” Bitty called out in vain. Beep Boop did a small waltz jump as she glided past her father.

“So, Eric. What kind of food do you like? That is...do you ever--- ”

“Will you excuse me? I have to… uh. I’ll be right back!”

Bitty practically sprinted off the ice, and pulled out his phone.

 **Bits:** _Where are you?!_

**Jack:** _I just parked. How come?_

**Bits:** _I just got asked out on a date, that’s how come! D: D: D:_

**Jack:** _Wait, what?_

**Bits:** _Darn my southern charm! Some dad here just asked me out on a date. I don’t think he realizes I’m married._

**Jack:** _Haha._

**Jack:** _Wait! he’s not cute is he????_

**Bits:** _Oh lord yes! I am thinking about leaving you for him. My new American beau._

**Jack:** _Bitty?_

**Bits:** _You ding dong, I don’t care what he looks like. Come save meeeee!_

**Jack:** _Is he being handsy or rough?_

**Bits:** _No! I just hate that I’m about to break his poor little heart._

**Jack:** _Really Bits? Break his heart? Someone thinks highly of themselves._

**Bits:** _Don’t chirp me!!! If I do it’s your fault, Zimmermann! You’re always feeding me that "no one is hotter than you" nonsense. Hurry Jack! Hurrrrrrry!_

Bitty put his phone in his back pocket, sighed, and made his way back to the ice. One, he should check on his children -- you know, those two lovable moppets that depended on him for love, food, and shelter -- and two, he had to let Edward down gently. Darn his southern charm and boyish good looks! 

Just as Bitty pushed off onto the ice, a small child zipped in front of him causing him to instinctively fall back to avoid a collision. Losing his balance, his feet went out from under him. Edward came out of nowhere and caught Bitty in his arms.

Bitty froze momentarily and looked up and saw Edward smiling down at him.

“Lord! I am sorry!” Bitty gasped.

“I’m glad I was here to help,” Edward said with a soft smile, as he dipped his face closer to Bitty’s and squeezed his arms gently. 

“Uh...hi, Bits.”

Jack’s face loomed over Bitty, and Bitty felt his face grow hot and red.

Edward helped Bitty up, and looked at Jack.

“Jesus Christ, you’re Jack Zimmermann,” Edward said flabbergasted.

“Yeah. Hello,” Jack said extending his hand.

Edward shook it, confused, then looked at Bitty, “You know Jack Zimmermann?”

“I’m Eric’s husband,” Jack said folding his arms across his chest, suddenly appearing much larger and taller.

Edward looked at Bitty, then back at Jack, then Bitty, “Your… husband?”

Bitty nodded. 

Just then Beep Boop and Vincent skated to Jack.

“Papa!” they called out in unison.

“ _Bonjour_ , BB! _Bonjour, Cinq_!” he called out as they each took hold of one leg.

“ _S'il te plait n'appeles pas notre fils Cinq!_ ” Bitty said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Edward looked at Bitty and said, “I thought… I...”

Bitty bit his lip, and then looked at Jack who nodded and took the kids off to the side.

“I’m sorry, Edward. There seems to have been a misunderstanding,” Bitty said.

“God, I’m such an asshole,” Edward sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. “Flirting with a married man! And when you made the comment about doing it alone-- I just thought, and then Vincent had said earlier…”

Bitty’s eyebrows flew up, “What did Vincent say?”

Edward shook his head, “No, nothing. Clearly, I misunderstood.”

“I’m flattered. Really! You seem like a great guy.”

“Oh, not the great guy line,” Edward groaned. “Anything but that.”

“You’re very sweet,” Bitty said with a smile, and squeezed Edward’s shoulder. He then skated away toward Jack and the kids.

Edward watched as Jack held out a hand for Bitty, he then pulled him in and kissed his forehead.

**+++**

Later at dinner, Beep Boop excitedly relayed the story how she skated around the rink, “I was faster than the boy! And he was bigger than me, and I still skated faster!”

“Who runs the world?” Bitty called out.

“Girls!” Vincent and Beep Boop yelled out.

“Who wants more spaghetti?” Jack asked.

Vincent raised his hand, “Meeee!”

Jack got up and served V another helping, putting his hand on Bitty’s shoulder as he walked by. Celly wagged his tail hoping to get a few table scraps.

“So, Mr. Vincent?”

“Yes, daddy?” he asked with a mouth full of pasta.

“Did you say anything to Edward today about papa?”

“Who’s Edward?”

“You know, that man you were talking to and I was skating with at the party.”

“Yup. I said that papa left us for a hot young thing.”

Bitty practically did a spit take while Jack laughed.

“Vincent Bittle-Zimmermann!” 

“Oh my god, Bits. That’s pretty hilarious,” Jack said.

“What’s a hot young thing?” Beep Boop asked. “Should I just ask Uncle Poopy?” 

“Okay,” Jack said, getting up from the table. “Oh, boy. I think it’s time for some mini pies. Who wants a mini pie?!”

**+++**

Jack reclined in bed and watched Bitty undress, while Goon licked her paws at the foot of the bed. Bitty yawned and walked over to the bathroom where he tossed his clothes into the hamper. He then climbed into the bed, and put his head on Jack’s chest; Jack immediately wrapped his arm around Bitty.

“Bits?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you get hit on a lot?”

Bitty chuckled, “Jack Laurent Zimmermann, are you jealous?”

“No. Never. I know I have no reason to be.”

“Well then?”

“I mean it, Bits. You’re kind, you’re smart, you’re gorgeous. Who wouldn’t want to be with you?”

“Keep talking like that mister, and you might get lucky tonight.”

Jack kissed the top of Bitty’s head and said, “I am lucky. Every day and every night. I have you.”

Bitty looked up and smiled at Jack and then pushed up to kiss him-- a sweet slow thing, until it wasn’t. Jack happily deepened the kiss, as Bitty climbed on top of him.

“I love you,” Bitty said into Jack’s mouth.

“And I love you, my hot young thing.”

The two laughed, until their hot kisses silenced their laughter well into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Devereauxs_Disease](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease) for taking a peek at this. Your support and enthusiasm is appreciated and loved! <3
> 
> "S'il te plait n'appeles pas notre fils Cinq!" = "Please don't call our son Five!"
> 
> <3 Your comments and kudos give me life. <3
> 
> Come say [hi to me](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com) over at Tumblr.
> 
>  _Check, Please!_ characters created by the wonderful [Ngozi](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/).


End file.
